User talk:Twilight Despair 5
user:Twilight Despair 5/Achieve 1. I have Started my Achieve 2. My last talk page had ninty-one messages so it was time to make a new Achieve.Td5 03:50, January 15, 2011 (UTC) OK then Im ready when u are...but can u start it? Lone Black Garuga 06:02, January 15, 2011 (UTC) UR GO! hehehehe ^_^ Lone Black Garuga 06:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ok, unless you give Ciel a very very very very very good reason, he wont fight women... let alone hurt them...yeah i know..he's a softy for those kind. Lone Black Garuga 07:56, January 15, 2011 (UTC) go! Lone Black Garuga 11:09, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Kosumosukihaku I am starting my Kosumosukihaku. Did you have any specifics on the power? I was going to make him quite strong and very old, having access to the rarer techniques of the race. Is that fine?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 22:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Demono Hizen, I am still working on his Zanpakuto but that is the gist of him.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 22:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Its fine. I do have to ask you one thing. I know you said that they all have pale skin but the picture I was going to use for Demono is a darker skinned man. It was going to be a nit of a joke on his profile saying that he despised his pale skin and so uses his Zanpakuto abilities to tan himself. Would that be okay with you? I thought it would just be funny.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 02:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure. Let me finish up his shikai first. I think I will be keeping him separate from the society for now. If you want to set up the Rp, go ahead. I will post when I add the last few abilities to his shikai.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 03:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your post--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 03:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your up--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:08, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You now--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:11, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Back to you now--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, not even supreme sense can make up for the total inability to see an opponent--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 05:52, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Its back to you now --[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) The flames boiled away the water barrier but dissipated at the other barrier. Though now Demono has activated Onken which allows him to super heat his blade, making it able to cut through almost anything with ease. That plus his superior swordsmanship makes it his best move.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:57, January 16, 2011 (UTC) That's fine. Your up.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your up again--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:41, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Your post--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 08:04, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Back to you now--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 08:28, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You can finish it if you want. I was hoping you would catch on that I wanted you to suggest going to Vazdah :)--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 08:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) What do you think of Demono's Bankai?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 23:07, January 16, 2011 (UTC) RE:Possible Rp I know this must be late for a reply...But sure I would like to work with you in a RP. Phantom Reaper 15:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Haru is a really impressive, and I would like take that kind of challenge in a RP, if you are still interested let me know. Phantom Reaper 11:24, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Well, then the next time your own than I guess we can do a rp. Now Haru is an Aizen-level fighter so you can use an Aizen-level fighter or three elite captain-level fighters like someone at Shunsui Kyōraku level. Also, I have been making so many rps lately so can you make it as one your page says you know how to rp. Also, with Haru I like to use in the World of the Living or the Human world.Td5 07:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey T I saved the spot for ya just as you asked. Grizzaka 01:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Dude, sure u can add that i finished Making my character if u want to check it out Grizzaka 02:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well it doesn't have to be but it's up to you if U want to Grizzaka 03:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Kiyoshi I was looking over your RP with Yuki and I saw your brought Kiyoshi in again. Kiyoshi is always coming into help Shino, you should just make him a move of Shino's Zanpakuto lol :)--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:34, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Haha, its cool man. I just saw you brought him in again and thought it would be hilarious if you made him an attack or her zanpakuto. --[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure. Let's do it tomorrow though. Its getting late and I want to finish up his training with Vazdah first.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:20, January 20, 2011 (UTC) I will, I have an idea for one but I don't know if you'll like it. It came from thinking of why Demono would want Saido so badly. My idea was that his clan had a special ability where they could intertwine their spiritual power with other beings allowing them to merge for a short time, giving him a boost in power. This would mean he could could call forth a sinner of hell, merge with them and cleanse them afterwards. Thoughts?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 04:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that As the title says, sorry about that, Twilight. I was in a bad mood and snapped when I shouldn't have. As for Kiyoshi, I'm liking his personality quite a bit. He just seems like a smart man who'll easily get on with others. He's kinda like my own Kenji Hiroshi in the aspect that he refers to everyone by their given name and is good at making strategies and working things out. I'm assuming he's not a bad guy, 'cause it'd be a real shame If he was, ya know? Oh for his spiritual energy, try not to use monstrously overwhelming too many times, 'cause you'll only end up repeating yourself, dude. I'm looking forward to the rest of his abilities, and when he's finished I'll happily have a pop at him! Kenji Hiroshi 12:56, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Good, I don't either. Grudges only tend to get you nowhere anyways. Lets forget about it then, eh? The only demon character I have is Kurayami, and he's a Shinigami/Demon hybrid. I've got permission to make a second, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. She'll be a surprise for the arc I'll be starting a little after the one I'm currently working on gets up and running lol. As for the race you've created, I've got one of them planned as well, (if thats okay) though they're only academy level at the start with a gift for creating reiryoku. He'll be partnering Kitsui Sanretsu at a later date in gen2, so I'll have to get him posted soon as well. As for the spells, are they similar to Kido? Kenji Hiroshi 13:11, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I was at a bite lol. Nice description. You could that to pretty good use in terms of defense, but be careful with how you use it in an RP. Before I say anything, does it stop the flow of time for the user as well as the one targeted? Kenji Hiroshi 14:01, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Right, that's what I thought the case would be. Be careful using that spell to stop time and then attacking your foe when they're defenseless. Many would consider that auto-hitting, so I'll just give ya the heads up now. No need to change it though as long as your careful when using it lol. As for the race, I'll make two if that's okay. A younger one to partner Kitsui and an older brother to the guy you made. That sound okay, Twilight? Kenji Hiroshi 14:24, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I could've swore I replied already, but I guess I must've closed the tab I was editing instead. I'll make none stronger than your guy then. If they're too strong when I post the article, then be sure to tell me, okay? The first will be the academy-level guy, but I need to get their descriptions finished before I post 'em, so they won't be posted today. Kenji Hiroshi 15:03, January 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not worried either way, dude. I'm not sure what route I'm gonna take with the older bro though, 'cause I've only started getting a few ideas together regarding it. Its too early for me to say either way, so when I get a better idea of what I'm gonna do, I'll tell you lol. Kenji Hiroshi 15:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Sure what's up?? Grizzaka 00:59, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Um maybe but for right now i'm not really up for an RP but maybe later Grizzaka 01:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Depends. What's up? Wahpah 02:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Unfortunately, that's also where I go for my translations. :L All I can recommend is typing in "Demon" and settling for a different name. Wahpah 02:51, January 18, 2011 (UTC) =P Eh....i my opinion you dont need to make any more aizen level characters. i mean even i dont have any yet lol. its mor fun to work with lower level chracters and too many aizen levels gets dull and unoriginal after awhile.RazeOfLight 03:45, January 18, 2011 (UTC) creating characters of the strongest class is pointless asthey cant become stronger really. I mean you can start them from the bottom and grow them into aizen llevel cause not even aizen just started off where he is now. to me that isnt pushing your skills at all because all you have to do is just make them the best of everything possible with one or two weaknesses. pushing your skills would be working up from the very bottom. RazeOfLight 04:02, January 18, 2011 (UTC)i its fine. im not criticizing you or anything. its just something i dont like to do you know? And anyone can beat sei and kamui....it all comesdown to tactics and strategy. granted you cant be like an 18th seat or lower but still you get my point. its nothing against you personally just my own tastes. thats why i wanted g2 that way everyonestarts off at the same level and each fight would come down to tactics but everyone wants to be the strongest nowadays. im trying to lose a lot of mine on purpose so that others can see that its not all about winning. RazeOfLight 06:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm i think I'll use jikan and kyodaina. to give them a test run. hmmm...well i have to finish their battle skills but still. RazeOfLight 00:41, January 19, 2011 (UTC) well you can start it up that way i have the link. i havent gotten the chance to edit them yet cause everyone is on my caseabout my rp with them...sheesh. lol jk jk. RazeOfLight 02:15, January 19, 2011 (UTC) sorry i was working on my personal stuff instead of worrying about everyone else. RazeOfLight 05:24, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What in the world are you talking about? I didn't change anything...you may want to pay attention a bit more. lol They are in the Human World. Hence why they are in Hama Town. And Idk who told you that rule but they were wrong cause either participant can start thefightat any given moment. No one person hascomplete control over anything that happens in a RP between two people.RazeOfLight 18:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) No thats not it at all. Hama town is in the world of the living. Idk what you are reading cause I NEVER said that they weren't there. Are you sure youre reading it correctly? And yes I know all about the physical planes of existance, the emotion planes, the metaphorical planes, etc. So please dont try to inform me. T-T its all right there. They are in Hama Town which is the human world (world of the living) so its all still on track RazeOfLight 19:11, January 20, 2011 (UTC) its fine.i understand college keeping you awake...although i try to get as much sleep as possible.RazeOfLight 19:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) your turnRazeOfLight 19:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn. But Where are you getting your info from exactly? NO being is above the soul king...created race or not. That's just overpowered and needs to be toned down severely as the soul king is the one that holds everything together. RazeOfLight 21:02, January 20, 2011 (UTC) You can do whatever you want to do. Your arguments have several flaws.One Yahweh isnt being used in RPs, he is based off of religious views of the author so implementing him in an argue hurts your defense ashe isnt even part of the general continuity. As you are a part of the GF Universe as are the rest of us then that factor doesn't even apply. Now if you went to RP with Ten and Sei then yes, it would make more sense. Which brings me to my second point. Raian. Have you read his character? He has gotten to where he was over time. It wasn't as if he was created in that race from the very beginning. Unlike Kiyoshi who was just made to be that powerful. As I tell everyone from the very beginning I'm shaky on the idea of a charcater being immensly powerful from their initial creation instead of working up to it. If you do not like the criticism then you are on the wrong place as everyone here is free to their own opinions. And do not place an ultimatum in front of me as you will just anger me and that's not good for anyone. RazeOfLight 21:48, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Its not a conflict. You became upset as I asked a question. And you realize you just proved my point when you responded to me right? AsSei said as long as it effects YOUR work, that does not include joint works. And yes I have called your work OP before and you even saw some flaws in it and changed some things around. So no it was not out of line. I state what I see and only when I see it. It is not an insult. Its someone making an observation. I did not once say you were a bad writer otherwise I wouldnt work with you at all. You may end the RP anytime you choose. I will not hold it against you as there is no point. RazeOfLight 04:05, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey man hope u don't mind but i got u ur Animal partner for the elemental god, hope u like it Grizzaka 00:23, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh my bad, sorry i'll get u ur's soon Grizzaka 02:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) here is ur's i hope Grizzaka 02:10, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Reply I apologize for such a late reply. My time online is lessened by the day, and usually when I'm on, I don't pay heed to messages. Anyways, about an RP, I would be willing to, but it'd need to wait a while. I'm in the process of designing a new story atm, and I don't wanna side-track, because I can often lose interest in a story if I don't focus all my attention on it. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:21, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I would probably use Kamui then, seeing as I've actually never used him for a serious RP, and he is the true heir to the throne of Soul King. Well, the first heir, that's for sure. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 05:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: RP Your go for the RP. I am the lightning, The rain transformed 22:04, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm If Sei and Ten agree to it, I'll happily jump in, Twilight. Try not to get anyone too excited, though, encase nothing comes of it, okay? You know how we all got when Sei challenged us lol, so it'd be a downer if it didn't come off the ground, ya know? So, hows things goin' for ya, dude? Kenji Hiroshi 17:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well, if your doing it regardless, then I guess I'm in regardless of what Sei and Ten say lol. But hold the phone, a minute here. Its your idea, yet you ain't taking part? Any particular reason why you won't be? Kenji Hiroshi 18:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) From other times as well, eh? Don't remove that, 'cause it'll be a good way to bring Northstar into it if he's interested, saying as how all his current characters are based in his own universe some time in the future. As for the idea itself, nice one. You played Dissidia Final Fantasy, didn't you? The idea sounds a lot like the war of the gods fought in that game, with warriors from different worlds and times drawn together to fight in a seperate dimension to further their gods cause. Only my observation, though, so pay me no heed lol. I'm liking the idea, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 18:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Fight to the death? That'd be a problem, dude. If were only allowed Shunsui to Aizen class, then those will no doubt be our strongest characters (probably main characters) so death would be a big, big problem. I'd run it past the others, though we've still got the Kanmuri Taikai to finish off lol. Kenji Hiroshi 19:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll have a go against him. If its fine with you though, could I have this as a type of test for three of my weaker characters? Instead of using who I was planning on (Kenji), I was thinking I'd use Kentaro Hiroshi, Jinta Kanō and Riki Nagakura instead. Only one of 'em has any realistic chance of actually holding his own, but I thought it'd be a good chance to write a bit to show their teamwork ahead of my next story-arc. The problem is, I don't wanna start any more RP's this week, since I don't know how often I'll actually be online because I've got a psychology exam on Friday and a party to go to on Saturday, so would Sunday be a good day? As for the chat room, any chat I do, Twilight, I do on the wiki. I don't work with chatrooms. Kenji Hiroshi 18:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::I know who your talking about and all about the discussion too, and lets get one thing perfectly clear before we continue this conversation. Calling him "narrow-minded" isn't on at all, Twilight. In fact, thats just gonna make me angry. Your free to your opinion if you think he's annoying, but it ain't a view I share, nor will I ever share it. He's trying to help by pointing out the things he did (I read the messages on both sides), since few people are willing to RP with some of the stronger characters on this wiki, and every fanon wiki for that matter. My Averian falls under the same category, and I think I'm pretty lucky to have found someone (the majority of the GF fall under this category) so willing to battle him despite his massive power-level, multiple times might I add, along with some of my other stronger characters, such as Kenji Hiroshi and Saburo Ryuu that I own. It tests your characters limits and boundaries by making them weak and building them up, and allows you to push past their limits in the future. That guy is my best friend when it comes to the wiki, so I won't tolerate anyone slagging him off, on my talk page no less, especially when they call him narrow-minded when I know different. Now, on to the next point. He never once claimed his ways were right, nor perfect. Its a tested method that we both showed to work with Kenji, Yoshiro, Kusaka, Van, Anna, Jitsuzai and other characters we both own. He tries to make his stuff unique and work something in the canon universe to make it more his own than anyone else I've interacted with to the level I've spoken to him, and he does a hellish good job of it if you ask me. Now, I think we'll drop this topic now before we say something we'll regret. Agreed? Kenji Hiroshi 18:58, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry about the above, then. Guess thats what I get for jumpin' to conclusions, eh? Anyways, if he isn't in the GF, then why worry about it? Its not as if you need to talk to the person when your on, or even interact with him in stories. Just ignore 'em and they'll be no worries from you or whoever it is thats annoying you, Twilight. Kenji Hiroshi 19:56, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::I get where your comin' from, dude. I know everyone has their own ways of doing things, but starting out at a weaker level is the better course, in the long run, imo at least. I know I'm going on a bit, but its a proven system that works really well. It doesn't just affect the powers, but how the character grows and matures as his powers do. It makes it that much more believable, rather than someone suddenly going "poof, I'm amazingly powerful, here me roar!" or something like that lol. As for this guy whose bugging you, just ignore 'em, and the raw nerve as you put it, won't be so bad. Trust me, no one likes being told their works OP. When I came at the start, my Kenji was shot down almost immediately until I altered nearly every word in his article lol. Kenji Hiroshi 20:17, January 24, 2011 (UTC) This is gonna get good. I haven't had an RP match with Yuki in a long time, so I'm looking forward to this lol. But Kamui? Sweet! That can only be an interesting challenge :) If Margin's there, I might get another chance to have a shot at him too, considering our last match was fought to a draw. I'll run with Kenji Hiroshi and use this tournament as a way to really break in his new zanpakutō. Kenji Hiroshi 21:44, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :Tell you what I'll do: If you want, I'll make an arrangement with you. Since you ain't taking part in either the RP with Sei and Ten, or the tournament your creating, how about we get ourselves an unofficial match-up at the Kanmuri Taikai tourney the GF started before you joined? Pick yourself three of your characters, and I'll use the team I withdrew from the tourney and have a match on the dunes of Hueco Mundo. If your up for it, the members of the team I had then were Shigeru Yuudai (he'll be using his old zanpakutō and none of his newer abilities for continuity reasons), Teruo Yuudai and Tyrell Nishiki (again, just Shikai and no Hakuda skills because of continuity). Now, back to the Valhalla tourney. I think Raze is on hiatus at the minute, so tell me who all is participating firstly, and I'll run a few ideas past you then. Kenji Hiroshi 19:34, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the offers there if you want it, dude. As for the match-ups, I'm begging you to keep mine the way it is. I've been looking a rematch with Yuki for ages now, and she's awesome fun to RP with lol. As I said yesterday, our last fight was a draw, so I'm looking to see who comes out on top this time around; Kenji, or Margin. I assume she's using Margin? But its your tournament, pal, so you call the shots on everything lol. I pity the one who gets Sei, though... Kamui's nothing short of a complete beast in combat. Kenji Hiroshi 20:05, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Tourney Can I join the tournament?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 20:36, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Hey. I ain't up to it. I mean... I just had my comeback so.... yeah. I would like to focus on my characters and plotline with Fire right now. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 13:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) a tourney eh? sooo hehehe....If there will be one..... Margin's for the go ....lol cant use ciel too much lol hehehe Lone Black Garuga 06:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Demono and Kyoshi RP Let's start tomorrow. I am going to be in a short time as I have a 10 o'clock class tomorrow. Ill be on most of the afternoon and night tomorrow.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 06:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) All of Demono's spells are his own aside from the ones you listed on the the race's page--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can't really consider Vazdah a good guy but Raj's darkness has faded so I will be using him.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 07:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The ways of the Kosumosukihaku- Kiyoshi helps Demono. I started it off. I have close at 3 and then I am going to come back to my place and crash for an hour or so but I'll get back to it after that.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 19:16, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Back to you now. I am off to class. I will catch up with you in a little.--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 19:46, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Your up--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 21:40, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Is that not the point of a training RP, to build skills by taking on a stronger character? Your up--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 21:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 01:27, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 18:02, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Your up--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 18:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Back To You--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 19:57, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Your turn--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 21:43, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Your up--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 03:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Your turn now. Also, is the tournament starting this saturday or next?--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 19:46, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Alright, your up--[[User:Bleachmasta|'The Bleach Masta']] [[User talk:Bleachmasta|(Talk)]] 20:09, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I say Whatever damage this *demons* has done will never be healed...That's what power I think Lone Black Garuga 09:21, January 25, 2011 (UTC) WHAT AN HONOR! YAY! lol hehehe... And if u wanna meet Fukienzeru, contact User:Sadow-sama Lone Black Garuga 09:45, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hmm Firstly, I'm sorry for the late reply. I just noticed you sent a message about that a few days ago, so I apologize for my ignorance. Secondly, sure, I guess I'll compete with Kamui. I'd want Seireitou to be unaware of this tournament (in terms of plot), because Ten isn't competing most likely, and Kamui kinda went his own way again, so I'll go with Kamui. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 20:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yo ^_^ Yo!~ I'd be thrilled to join your tournament! Lemme know of any specifics that are required, so I know which character to pick!Balance is EverythingUser Talk:WanderingShinobi 02:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Valhalla Thanks for the invite, but I might have to decline as I haven't RPed enough, nor am I ready to use my strongest characters since I haven't developed them enough. Plus I may not be around that weekend due to prior arrangements. Best of luck to the rest of the participants. Northstar1012 20:20, January 27, 2011 (UTC)